A Gift From The Spark
by AutobotV
Summary: After a prank Wheeljack's mask is broken and our poor mech is too afraid to go out and have some fun time in the snow with his bondmate. Ratchet then get's the idea that all Wheeljack needs is a little gift to make him feel better. Short and Fluffy


**A Gift From the Spark**

_This came to me while I was sketching a pic of Wheeljack and Ratchet. I'm gonna upload it on Deviantart soon but until then you have to picture it! I know the season is well off but it can get cold over here in the UK!_

* * *

Ratchet looked at the strange gift Wheeljack had given him with confused optics. Looking back at Wheeljack, who had a look of happiness in his optics, he frowned before looking back at his present. Jazz had told everyone about an Earth tradition that on a date known as Christmas where everyone celebrated and gave out gifts to each other. The Autobots were interested in Earth culture so they gave it a try and soon everyone was giving gifts to each other. Jazz gave Prowl a robot-sized mug that he made out of the clay he dug up and Prowl gave him an I-Pod, much to the Porches' joy. Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a magic-in-a-box set and Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a Jokers set, much to Ratchet's horror. Everyone was giving something to somebody and it didn't surprise Ratchet that his bondmate would give him one. Wheeljack had given him a Hobby Book he found in a scrap pile while looking for materials and he thought that the medic would like it. Ratchet however wasn't to keen on the whole gift-giving thing and he didn't know what to say as Wheeljack stood there with a beaming face.

'Well'? asked Wheeljack.

Ratchet frowned as he examined the book. It was in good condition but why would he want a hobby? Plus the book was far too small, it was a speck in his hand. Why would he want to read it, he was too busy repairing everyone. He looked back at Wheeljack who was waiting for an answer.

'I...don't know what to say Wheeljack. I mean...what am I supposed to do with it?' he muttered.

Wheeljack chuckled and he pounced on Ratchet, giving him a big hug. Ratchet wasn't complaining at all, he didn't mind it when his bondmate pounced on him like that. The mechanic had a habit of being too cute around him.

'It's from the Spark! I saw this and thought of you, besides you don't fix Autobots all the time, it will give you something to do in your spare time! snickered the mechanic.

'I can think of a few other things I can do in my spare time.' snickered Ratchet hugging Wheeljack back.

However before they could do anything Wheeljack was suddenly radioed to report to Prime's office. Ratchet groaned as Wheeljack hopped out of his arms and towards the door of the med bay. Whenever he wanted alone time with his bondmate someone had to go and ruin it for him. Wheeljack snickered and waved.

'Maybe later. Just please try to read that book...for me?'

When Wheeljack disappeared Ratchet looked at the book again and carefully opened it. There were all sorts of hobbies like how to start a painting career, how to make teddies, how to knit, how to start a bottle-cap collection.

'What a waste of time!' muttered the medic, throwing the book on his desk.

Ratchet was now only concerned with two things right now. Getting Wheeljack to spend some quality time with him and to make sure the twins don't come anywhere near his med bay.

* * *

After doing some more research into the matter Jazz discovered that you were supposed to do this Christmas thing on Christmas day, which happened 2 Earth months ago. It didn't bother the Autobots but Ratchet was now a little concerned. He didn't get Wheeljack anything and the medic had a feeling that the mechanic was a little upset about it. He was trying to apologize as the two bots sat in the break-room of Autobot base, Wheeljack playfully ignoring him.

'I'm sorry for the hundreth time! I will get you something I swear!' pleaded Ratchet.

Wheeljack gave him a playful look and snickered. He knew Ratchet meant it but he was still a little disappointed he didn't get him anything and he went through all that trouble digging around the scrap yard for him. He snuggled up next to Ratchet and chuckled.

'OK, I forgive you, but you better get me something!' he teased.

Ratchet sighed as he tried to think what to get his bondmate. A bomb-proof workshop sounded ideal. He had asked Jazz about it who told him to get creative, which really didn't help him much. Everyone agreed that Ratchet lacked a little something in the creative department. After a while Prowl walked over and tapped the mechanic on the shoulder.

'Wheeljack, Perceptor needs a hand with something in his lab. Oh, and watch out for the twins...those joke and magic sets are literally driving me up the wall!' sighed the police car.

'He ain't kidding!' snickered Jazz, walking past.

Prowl sighed and followed after Jazz. Wheeljack stood yp and waved good bye to Ratchet, who suddenly grabbed his arm. Wheeljack looked down to see Ratchet now had a playful look in his optics.

'Say, how about you meet me in my office later and I can give you a real present.' he siad in a very low but seductive tone.

Wheeljack flushed red a little and giggled as he walked off towards Perceptors lab.

'Maybe...if I got time.' he chuckled as he left the room.

Ratchet sighed, he hardly got any alone time with Wheeljack anymore. He was always working on something or was getting called off somewhere. He remembered when Wheeljack used to sneak into his office at night and just stay together all through the night. The very thoughts caused him to blush when he pictured Wheeljack looking at him with those almost innocent optics. He was interrupted from his dirty thoughts when Ironhide tapped him on the shoulder.

'W-what is it?' stammered the medic, trying to keep calm.

'You haven't seen the twins have you? Prowl told me to keep an optic on them when they starting playing pranks on everyone.' sighed the old soldier.

Ratchet shrugged, he wasn't to keen on seeing the twins himself. He had heard that they had been using their presents on the other Autobots, even Optimus Prime was a victim to one of their pranks. He shook his head and Ironhide grumbled. The next thing they heard was a sudden loud bang, a wail and somebody cursing.

'LOOK WHAT YOU SLAGGING IDIOTS DONE NOW!' came the screaming voice of Prowl.

Curiosity got the better of Ratchet and he got up to see what all the ruckus was about. Looking out the hall way he gasped to see Wheeljack crouched on the floor with his hands covering his face with Perceptor leaning over to see what was wrong while both Prowl and Jazz were yelling at the twins, who were covered in paint. In fact everyone there was covered in paint, including Wheeljack. Ratchet ran over to see to Wheeljack who seemed to be refusing to show his face to Perceptor. When Ratchet got closer he saw why. Wheeljack's face mask was shattered all over the floor in small pieces meaning that Wheeljack had nothing covering the lower half of his face. He shot a glare at the twins and growled.

What the slag happened?' he snapped.

'These idiots set off a paint bomb and threw it in Wheeljack's face, that's what happened!' snarled Prowl, still glaring at the twins.

'We didn't know the blast was going to be that strong! We're sorry!' wailed Sideswipe.

'Oh you're sorry alright! snapped Jazz, grabbing Sunstreaker by the Audio and dragging him off somewhere.

Now give me those damm joker or magic sets right now!' growled Prowl, grabbing Sideswipe and following Jazz.

As the bots led the twins away, Perceptor was still trying to get Wheeljack to remove his hands so he could inspect his face. Wheeljack shook his head and didn't budge, almost like he was afraid. Ratchet sighed and he walked over, helping Wheeljack to his feet. The mechanic was still hiding his face.

'It's OK Perceptor, I'll see to him. You better get cleaned up.' informed the medic.

Perceptor grinned slightly as he and the rest of the bots walked off to get cleaned up. When they were gone Ratchet heard his bondmate make a muffled sob and he sighed. Wheeljack had a very good reason why he didn't want to show anyone his face. He escorted the mechanic to the med bay and locked the door so no one may enter. Wheeljack still didn't remove his hands as Ratchet walked over to him with a gentle smile. As he raised his hands to try and force Wheeljack's hands to relax, he flinched. Ratchet chuckled.

'C'mon Wheeljack, I've seen it before and it doesn't bother me.'

Wheeljack made another muffled sob before finally removing his hands to revel his face. Ratchet sighed as he saw the reason Wheeljack kept it hidden. There were slashes and cuts and a gaping hole on the right side of his lower face where inside Ratchet could see internal circuitry and wiring. A long time ago he was attacked by a Decepticon and was left for dead. Ratchet saved him, fixed him up but couldn't fully repair the face. The result was a mask to keep it hidden. The other Autobots thought Wheeljack wore it to protect his face when he was conducting experiments but truthfully no one knew, but Ratchet, what was underneath the mask. The mechanic was rather sensitive about the whole thing and was afraid the other Autobots would freak out if they ever saw him. It didn't really bother Ratchet but he understood how his bondmate felt.

'C'mon Wheeljack calm down. Thankfully nothing's damaged except your paint job.' chcukled the medic.

Wheeljack sighed and stared at himself in a reflective panel.

'Sorry but you know I fell about this.' he muttered.

Ratchet smirked and kissed his bondmate on the forehead.

'You just concetrate on fixing your mask, OK?'

Wheeljack, using what remained of his mouth, frowned. It had been blasted to pieces and looked beyond repair meaning he'd had to make another one which would take a very long time. He sighed again as he realized he'd have to lock himself up in his workshop till it was repaired. Ratchet must off guess that too, meaning that he'd have to cancel his alone time with the mechanic. After he helped Wheeljack clean off the paint he escorted him to his workshop so no one would bug him. He left his Comm Link open for him, telling him that if he needed him he wasn't far away. Ratchet sighed when Wheeljack shut the door to his work shop and lock it, he was always scared about showing his face. Scared about others talking behind his back about it, scared others would think ill of him. He was even scared when Ratchet saw it for the first time. Ratchet remembered Wheeljack flinging his arms round him and begging him not to leave him him. The medic told him he was a fool to ever think about such a thing, Wheeljack's entire face could of been blown off he didn't care. However a few medics back on Cybertron saw him as well and started spreading rumours of a deformed mechanic. Wheeljack felt insecure about it ever since. Ratchet just sighed as he planned to keep everyone away from Wheeljack.

* * *

As time went on it began to snow, which was quite rare in the desert, however it was still winter so it wasn't too odd. Soon all the Autobots went out to have some fun, from snowball fights to building Snowman and even making snow angels. Ratchet went for a stroll out in the snow and looked around as the whole world had changed around him.

'Fascinating!' he murmured.

He began to chuckle when he found himself sounding like Wheeljack. Wheeljack. What was he doing right now? The poor mech had locked himself up in the workshop, still trying to repair his mask. The snow had fascinated him but he daren't go outside in fear of what the Autobots would think of him. His mask was still a long way from being repaired and he calculated that by the time he had finished it the snow would be gone. The other Autobots were wondering where Wheeljack was but Ratchet informed them that he was just a little under the weather. Ratchet was also upset, he wanted to take a stroll in the snow with Wheeljack, it sounded so romantic. He sighed as he sat on a snow covered boulder watching the Autobots play baseball with snowballs. The human, Spike, walked over to see if he could cheer the medic up.

'Hey Ratchet, you feeling OK?' asked the small creature.

Ratchet nodded and looked down at the human, a little confused to see his face hidden with a long cloth.

'What's that on your face?' he queried.

Spike chuckled.

'This? It's my scarf, keeps my neck and face warm.'

'...and hidden...' murmured Ratchet, suddenly getting an idea.

He then jumped up and ran back to his office, leaving the confused human behind. Once inside his med bay he ran over to his desk and grabbed the hobby book Wheeljack had given him. He flicked through the pages trying to find what he was looking for.

'How to paint, how to sew...how to knit!'

Reading the guidelines Ratchet found what he was looking for and copied the data into his memory banks. Closing the book he smirked to himself as he ran out the base, transformed and disappeared into the town. Moments later he returned carrying a large bag, making a few Autobots curious. Ratchet told them to mind their business and ran into his med bay, locking the door behind him. He emptied the bag onto his desk and a collection of woollen balls fell about with a couple of lamps he had taken from a scrap yard, where else was he going to find knitting needles his size? Ratchet smirked as he began to start his new hobby. A few days past and as ratchet finished off his invention another miserable Autobot was on the verge of crying. Wheeljack felt like crying, but crying wasn't going to make his work go any faster. He predicted by the time he finished his mask the snow would be gone and he was rather hoping to go on a romantic stroll with ratchet through the white wonderland. However he was too scared to go outside with his deformed face and didn't want to embarrass Ratchet. He sighed as he looked at his half-finished mask.

'Slaggin terrific.' he muttered.

Then there was a knock on the door, making the mech sit up.

'Who's there?' he asked.

'It's Ratchet.' came a voice.

Wheeljack hesitated a little about opening the door but he did so when Ratchet began to pester him. After releasing the locks Ratchet walked in, his hands behind his back and he was wearing a funny looking smirk. Wheeljack tilted his head in confusion.

'What is it?' he asked.

Ratchet smirked.

'We're going outside.' he answered.

Wheeljack jumped back in shock and shook his head. Ratchet walked forward as the mechanic began to sob. He didn't want to go outside, the Autobots were outside, they would see him. He pleaded with Ratchet who seemed to not taking a no for an answer.

'I-I can't...we've been through this...I can't go out there!' he wailed.

Ratchet shushed him and leaned down to whisper into his audios.

'Close your optics.' he whispered.

Wheeljack was a little confused but complied, switching his optics off. He then felt movement as Ratchet moved behind him and suddenly threw something round his head. Wheeljack switched optics back on to see what he was up to but Ratchet had forced his hands to cover his view. Then to Wheeljack's horror he felt the medic push him forward towards the door. He wailed and tried to stop himself but Ratchet refused to comply.

'R-Ratchet, STOP! Please...I can't...I don't wanna...please!' he begged.

The blinded mechanic was forced forward and directed to who knows where until they finally stopped. Wheeljack tried to remove Ratchet's hands but they didn't budge. Then Ratchet whispered something into his audio's.

'Suprise.'

He then removed his hands to revel to Wheeljack that they were outside. Wheeljack gasped in horror when he saw the other Autobots playing games right in front of him. He tried to run before they saw him but Ratchet held him in place, calling out to the rest of the mech's.

'Hey guys! Look who's here!'

Wheeljack's optics widen with terror when the Autobots spun round to stare. They were all staring at him with shocked optics making Wheeljack feel very uncomfortable. He began to tremble as Ratchet continued to hold him, thinking that the Autobots must of been horrified with what they saw. To his surprise, some of them looked away while others cried out,

'Hey Wheeljack! That's a cool thingamijig on your face!'

Wheeljack looked up at Ratchet confused and the medic just smiled and held up a small reflective panel. Looking at himself Wheeljack gasped to find that his lower face was hidden under a long, woolen, dark coloured, piece of cloth. Wheeljack brought his hands up to it and gasped to find it was surprisingly warm. He looked back up at Ratchet who smirked back.

'You did tell me I needed a hobby. It's a little late but I hope you like it.' he smirked.

Wheeljack suddenly pounced on him, throwing his arms round the medic's neck. Ratchet was taken by surprise and he fell back onto the snow, Wheeljack on top of him. The mechanic had tears on the edge of his optics as he squeezed Ratchet in a loving hug. This scarf was the most wonderful present anyone had ever given him and it was from the one bot he loved in the whole universe.

'I-I love it!' was all he could get out.

Ratchet smirked and kissed him on the forehead.

'Of course you do...it's from the Spark.'


End file.
